A Sign of Weakness
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Just random Jibbs fun, a PWP if I ever saw one. Gibbs, Jen and an elevator...!


**Don't Apologize, it's a sign of weakness**

**By Miss CJK.**

**Disclaimer : Yeah well, if I owned them, Jenny would never have died and she and Gibbs would be having a hot steamy affair….oh well a girl can dream can't she??**

"Oh my God!" Jenny Shepherd exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh my God!!!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs plastered his face with his best 'I'm innocent' expression.

"What?" He was battling to contain his amusement, he knew she'd caught him but wasn't sure what the consequences would be.

"Don't act Dumb Jethro, you know damn well what!" Jenny softened her voice a little, after all they were standing on the catwalk that over looked the entire NCIS bullpen.

"I'm afraid I don't director." Gibbs tried to slip past hoping she'd just give up. She didn't. Before Gibbs had taken a step Jenny had him pined against the railing. "Wow, this is an interesting development." He smirked as he teased her.

"Well then, you'll enjoy the next one even more" Jenny wrapped her fingers around his wrist in a vice like grip and dragged him towards the elevator.

"Someone's forward this morning not even ten o'clock and already you're dragging me into an elevator with promises I'll like your next move."

Her eyes thinned at him and a well earned smirk spread across his lips. "What's next Jen? You going to frisk me?"

They two stepped into the metal box, Jenny with and aggressive smirk on her face and Gibbs with a huge grin. He really loved to tease her, it was so easy and no matter what, she always ended up getting agro, in their younger days it would have meant something painful and pleasurable at the same time in the bed room, but now who knew what he'd gotten himself into.

The silver doors slid closed, and the former lovers were stood in silence. It was Jenny who reached for the emergency stop and flicked it on; stepping back she awaited his reaction.

"Well Agent Gibbs?" She turned crossing her arms peering directly into his sky blue orbs. "You got something to say, because th- .." Jenny's prepared speech was cut short when he maneuvered himself so he had her pinned up against one of the walls. "Jethro, let me go. Now." He proceeded to step closer to her pressing the small of her back deeper and deeper into the mirrored railing. "Jethro, I said now." Completely ignoring her stern warning he took another step forward. His were eyes sparkling with mischief and his lips curled into such a sexy smirk; Jenny was having trouble keeping her eyes open and not asking him to take her right then and there.

Gibbs leant into her and whispered hot breathed words into her ear. "I'll ask you again Jenny, what's next?"

"Mmmh, I - …. What's next?" Gibbs had began his assault on her neck gently kissing his way up her throat heading for the one spot he knew would have her moaning his name. "Jethro, stop it! I need you.. t..-.."

"You need me Jenny?" Her only response was to release a long moan,

_Oh God Yes!!! I need you, take me, make me yours, God I need you!_ Her thoughts bewildered her. "Ahhh, Oh God that's good……-- God!!" Jen's voice hitched as he slowly began undoing the buttons on her blouse, one by one tracing the skin they bared with his warm moist lips. Suddenly rational thought floated back. "Shit!" She mumbled into his mouth before slipping out from under him causing him to stubble forward.

Gibbs turned slowly to face the red head that was now standing in the furthest corner from him. A smile swept across his face as he took in her appearance. She was gorgeous; her long autumn locks distorted from his attack, her green orbs filled with lust, her lips swollen from the touch of his, not to mention the fact that her blouse hung open reveling extremely sexy purple and black silk lingerie; which had his entire body aching with desire.

Jenny stared back at the man who was clearly imagining things he could do to her; she couldn't help but wander what they were. "This isn't a good idea…." Gibbs took a few steps towards her and found she didn't move. All Jenny could think of was running back into his embrace and begging him for what she clearly wanted, no needed.

"Okay." Jethro moved another two steps toward her; he was close enough now that he could hear each heavy breath she took. She felt his hand take hold of hers tangling their fingers together but she was doing nothing to stop him.

"We shouldn't be doing this and I'll tell you why, I'm the director and you're my subordinate- it's a conflict of interest, I'm your boss and the SecNav…Oh God!!! Do that again!!" All rational thought had fled her mind once again as he kissed, nibbled and sucked on the weak spot in her neck. Gibbs pulled back after a second awaiting her final decision; was she going to go through with this?

Jenny's emerald green eyes stared up into his now darkened blue. She could see all the desire, the want, the need, all the love he still had even after Paris.

"Well? Are we doing this or not?" Gibbs had grown impatient waiting for her response.

"That depends…" Jenny's eyes glistening with mischief and he knew that she'd given in and gone with the option which pleased him very much, even if she was dragging the process out by playing her games. Never the less, he'd play along, he'd always loved her cat and mouse games, no matter what, he always seemed to win.

"Ok, you've got me, depends on what?"

"Well are you or are you not going to apologize for your earlier actions?"

Gibbs stepped closer although it seemed impossible, she could feel him straining against her thigh.

"You want me to apologize for checking you out? Now? Now when I've got you pressed against an elevator door and am about to ravish you? You want me to apologize for staring at your perfect ass?" A small grin spread onto her lips as she softly stepped forward and gently placed them to his in a short sincere kiss.

"Perfect huh?"

"Yeah perfect, still me to apologize?" Jenny stared up at him for a few seconds.

She thought for a while, the next step was hers it was now or never. She stretched onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "Ok so we'll save the apologizing 'til later, I can think of much more important things we can do now." Jen let an evil grin slip onto her lips. _Nothing that felt this good could be wrong, could it?_ She sure hoped not.

**Some Jibbs Fun……Reviews???? Come on, you know you want to…….**


End file.
